


I Wanna Hold Hands With You

by blondekaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, accidentally witnessed kiss, stan's perspective, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/pseuds/blondekaspbrak
Summary: Stan walks through the rows of lockers, ready to ask Richie and Eddie why they’re playing hooky in the gym locker room, but stops just in time to make sure that they don’t see him, which is the best decision he could’ve made in this situation. His eyes go wide at what he’s found —Eddie’s got Richie held up against one of the lockers, and he’s holding him by the unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, kissing him right on the mouth. Their lips depart with a soft click, and Richie leans down, says something into Eddie’s ear, prompting him to press his forehead into Richie’s neck, shoulders shaking as he titters.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	I Wanna Hold Hands With You

**Author's Note:**

> prompts;
> 
> accidentally witnessed kiss  
against a locker kiss
> 
> title from 'TALK ME DOWN' by troye sivan

Stan doesn’t mean to see them, not really. All he wants is to grab the t-shirt that he wore in gym from his locker because he’d left it there earlier today. He didn’t mean to walk in and catch his friends in the middle of something that obviously wasn’t intended to be seen. At first, all he hears is quiet murmuring from behind one of the rows of lockers, so he just ignores it and sets out for his locker —but then he hears Eddie laughing, and there’s only one person who makes him laugh like that.

Stan walks through the rows of lockers, ready to ask Richie and Eddie why they’re playing hooky in the gym locker room, but stops just in time to make sure that they don’t see him, which is the best decision he could’ve made in this situation. His eyes go wide at what he’s found —Eddie’s got Richie held up against one of the lockers, and he’s holding him by the unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, kissing him right on the mouth. Their lips depart with a soft click, and Richie leans down, says something into Eddie’s ear, prompting him to press his forehead into Richie’s neck, shoulders shaking as he titters.

“Didn’t know you thought I was so funny, Eds.” Richie simpers in true Richie fashion and Eddie moves back to stare up at him again, grins, shaking his head. He slips one of his hands around Richie’s neck and stands on his tiptoes, bringing Richie down to meet him in the middle.

“You know I think you’re hilarious, Rich.” Eddie sounds genuine when they break apart to speak, and he gives him little kisses on his mouth repeatedly, moving impossibly closer to him, as if he can’t get enough of his affection. It seems that Richie feels the exact same way, because he smiles against Eddie’s lips, and cups his jaw in his hand, weaving the fingers of his other hand through Eddie’s blonde curls, scratching gently at the nape of his neck with his painted nails.

Stan backs away quietly, eyebrows furrowed, and decides that he’ll come back for his t-shirt later. Honestly, the only thing about this situation that’s surprising is the fact that it happened so fast. They’re only seventeen, Stan thought it would be much longer before this happened. Sure, they’d been pining after one another since they were twelve, and that seemed like a long time but Stan hadn’t expected them to get over themselves and admit what they felt at least until they were in college, because they’d been doing this dance for so long that he wasn’t even sure they knew how to be honest with themselves about it.

He’s not sure if the other losers know, if they see the way Richie stares wistfully after Eddie when he thinks no one’s looking, or if they notice how Eddie will laugh harder at Richie’s jokes than he will at anyone else’s. He doesn’t know if he’s the only one who sees that when all of the losers go to the movies, Richie will curl his pinky finger around Eddie’s on the armrest, in the safety of the dark theatre.

Stan’s thinking on this when he moves to leave the room, and cringes inwardly when he accidentally bumps his shoulder into one of the lockers, emitting a sound that is definitely loud enough for Richie and Eddie to hear. 

“Oh my God, is someone else in here?” It’s hard to make out, but he hears Eddie’s frantic voice and the distinct noise of him gasping in panic. 

“Hey, hey, Eds, it’s alright.” Richie’s voice comes in, and then the noise of an aspirator being put into use, “There you go, it’s okay. I’m sure it’s fine, it’s probably just someone getting something from a locker. No need to panic, ‘promise.”

Stan leaves silently as to not cause anymore distress, and he doesn’t tell anyone. He knows it isn’t his place to say anything, and Richie and Eddie seem happy together, he wouldn’t want to have a part in letting that blow up in their faces. Though, he hopes that one day they won’t have to hide in a locker room and steal kisses behind closed doors, that maybe one day they’ll be able to tell their friends and feel comfortable with the idea of someone else knowing. God, he hopes they do, because they deserve it.


End file.
